


Circus - Day 2 Costumes

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrobat, Circus, Costume Kink, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Flexibility, Fluff, Fluff? In my kink fic? It's more likely than you think, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I probably should have read more about this kink, Kinkmas, Magic, Marriage, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, evil elephant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Day two! Callista and Turq are high school sweethearts living the dream of running the Aqua Family Circus... though they have yet to have any children.
Relationships: Callista/Turq, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 1





	Circus - Day 2 Costumes

It was just another normal day at the Aqua Family Circus. They were parked just outside their next city and people were milling about the midway, waiting eagerly for the widely anticipated main show. Children ran and cheered, carnies beckoned circus-goers over to play midway games, minor shows were happening simultaneously repeatedly in the smaller tents, and the trailers of animals were wide open to allow the creatures to prepare for their tricks. 

Turq Aqua, the Ring Leader and Grand Magician, was in the middle of making last minute changes to his act when Callista Aqua, his beloved wife, manager, and famous acrobat, walked in. 

“Turq dearest!” she exclaimed and he quickly fumbled to shove something into his hat.

“Yes, my angel?” All the frustration he had just been experiencing instantly evaporated when he saw her smile.

“Everyone is asking me about their costumes…” Callista fiddled her hands in front of her, long platinum hair floating about her. She was soft and ethereal, Turq still has a hard time believing this saintly woman was wed to him. 

“Er,” he shook his head, “Costumes! Did Ellie try to eat them again?” Turq twirled the end of his glorious mustache and Callista blushed slightly.

“Actually… That’s close to what happened.” 

Callista tells Turq that the world’s largest and most aggressive elephant, Ellie, flipped the trailer full of costumes into the nearby river. Why? Sometimes Ellie just feels like making Turq’s job harder. With a laugh the magician flaps his hand and takes Callista outside. 

They stand just before where the costume trailer should be. Turq takes a wand out of his hat and taps the brim three times before setting both on the ground. “And… Voila! One costume trailer back from the raging river!” It emerged slowly from his hat like a panther stalking her prey. Callista watched with her eyes sparkling and jaw dropped. She’s seen him perform many times now, yet she is still wowed by his feats. Turq gives a bow and a flourish of his hand. His lovely wife claps and cheers, “That was amazing Turq!”

After a brief pause, Callista continues, “We should check to make sure the costumes are okay though. Ellie did chuck them pretty hard.”

Turq gave a chuckle at that. “Oh Ellie… Always trying to find new ways to ruin someone’s day. I love her.” The married couple enters the trailer. Inside, there are dozens of extravagant outfits for each member of the circus. They began sorting through each section of the trailer, making sure each item was accounted for. 

Turq, as he was digging through an old chest, heard giggling behind him. He turned around to see Callista wearing a sexy parody of his own outfit. “Look what I found,” she sang and gave a little spin, causing the coattails to flutter and expose the snugness of her leotard around her ass. Turq started to glow bright red as his wife sauntered over to him. The leotard was a sparkling crimson and hugged her slender frame tightly. The dark overcoat wrinkled over every well-trained muscle in Callista’s arms and shoulders, dragging Turq’s eyes over them again and again. He let his gaze trace down her body to her long legs, which were decorated with the thin crisscrossing of fishnet stockings. They did nothing to hide the strength in her legs and Turq found himself wishing she would wrap her flexible limbs around him and squeeze. The grace in her walk, the confidence in her gaze, the deliberation in every movement Callista made was reminiscent of a python ready to seize its prey. Turq was living for it. Once she was directly in front of him, she lifted his chin to make him look away from where her leotard disappeared between her toned thighs. “Do you like it? I think it’s an older costume,” she smirked.

“I, er, uh,” he stammered. “I love it.”

Callista giggled and blushed, biting her lip. She snatched his top hat off of him and gently placed it on her platinum halo of hair. Then, she put her finger under her nose and declared, “I am Turq Aqua! The grandest magician to ever live!” 

Suddenly, Turq had an idea. He held up his hands before running to the other end of the trailer. He swiftly returned to his confused wife and watched her expression melt into one of awe and deep admiration. Turq was dressed in an acrobatics garb meant for a winter show -- a gradient of blue hues and bedazzled with white glitter. He could feel why Callista preferred this costume to any other for performances. The long sleeves of the top hugged his arms so tightly, he felt larger and more powerful. The way the tights curved around his legs felt nearly as good as Callista’s hands caressing his partially exposed chest. She dipped her hands into the V of his top, staring at his pecs with a heavy heat. Turq by no means was the strongest member of the circus -- he felt Callista deserved that title -- but when his wife ran her eyes all over the curvature of his body, where the top ended and the bottom began, where the tights cupped him, Turq felt like the most powerful man in the world. “It is I,” he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss, “Callista Belle Aqua. The most talented acrobat in the world! And the Angel of the Circus.”

When he murmured the end of his declaration into Callista’s ear, she shivered and drew closer to him. They were touching chest to chest, legs ready to tangle, practically skin on skin in their costumes. Turq’s entire body was alight with desire and Callista responded in kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up his body. Her legs folded around his torso with the strength of an elephant’s trunk, intent on never letting go. Turq allowed his hands to run up her thighs and grip her firm ass. Callista’s hands moved to his face, tilting his head up to her half-lidded gaze. Her hair curtained them from the rest of the world, back into their own bubble with only each other. Worries were non-existent when he was with her, this woman with the face and body of a goddess. As long as he could remember he had loved her feisty personality and boundless intelligence and kindness. Callista was beautiful inside and out. He always asked himself why she would settle for him, but, when she obscures his vision and takes him to this happy place in her hold, Turq can’t help but see that she feels the same. He doesn’t dare close his eyes until their lips are millimeters apart.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Callista dropped off of Turq and gasped, “That’s right! Everyone still needs their costumes!” 

Turq sighed, for once he didn’t want to get ready for his grand show. “The show must go on, my darling. Let’s get going.”    
  


The couple donned their appropriate costumes and finished prepping for the evening performance. Turq couldn’t get Callista out of his mind, however, and in a different way than usual. As he helped the carnies move staging and props, he kept looking for Callista, watching her with a lustful longing. Several times he caught her gaze, making her blush. Even during the actual show, Turq was extremely distracted. Especially once Callista’s act started. 

Callista was now wearing her azure leotard with lime waves of tulle. Her long hair was now pinned up with beaded netting, creating two buns at the base of her head. Green and white make-up sparkled on her already gorgeous features. The skirt of her costume fluttered about throughout her act, occasionally exposing beautiful bottom. Turq could not focus on anything except for her.

Finally, the show was over, successful as always, and Turq immediately sought out his wife. He found her congratulating newer members on their performance. “Ah Turq!” she beamed when she saw him, “You did excellent as always dearest.”

“Thank you, my angel. You were enchanting.” He cupped her cheek and caressed her. The performers nearby awed at the display of affection, some rolled their eyes. They may as well weren’t there in Turq’s mind because he finally (finally!) got his kiss. Callista caught his mouth in hers, instantly pulling him in deeply. To spare their friends from how quickly things were escalating, Turq scooped Callista up and carried her back to their trailer. Along the way, he let her hair down and she threw away his bowtie. He slammed the door behind him, eager to devour his love. The trailer shook and creaked for hours that evening.

It was just another normal day at the Aqua Family Circus.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, Turq reallllly loves his wife. Thanks for reading!


End file.
